Peak Human Strength/Supernatural
The ability to be stronger than what is naturally possible. Advanced version of Enhanced Strength. Sub-power of Supernatural Condition. Also Called *Abnormal/Advanced/Immense/Super/Unnatural Strength Capabilities Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally stronger than their race because their capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; making them immensely stronger than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can be achieved by any method of training. Applications *User can lift objects that are heavy for normal humans. *Constriction and Crushing due to the extreme strength of the user. *Earthquakes through stomping on the ground. *Shockwave Clap *Shockwave Stomp *Supernatural Combat since attacks are more effective. *Supernatural Leap Techniques *Enhanced Strike *Impale *Megaton Punch *Razor Hand/Foot *Shockwave Clap *Shockwave Stomp Levels *Peak Human Strength *Enhanced Strength *'Supernatural Strength' **Type I: Being able to lift up cars to trucks, buses, and trucks of great size. **Type II: Being able to lift structures from battleships to massive air-crafts. **Type III: Being able to lift skyscraper size structures and moving mountains at top strength. *Absolute Strength Associations *Supernatural Condition *Supernatural Speed Limitations *Could take time for user to control their strength in order to handle mundane things and people without harming or destroying them. *Can be overpowered by beings with Absolute Strength. Known Users Comics Television Movies Literature Known Objects * Ox Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventures) * Armor of the Eight Immortals (Jackie Chan Adventures) * Oni Masks (Jackie Chan Adventures) Gallery File:Gyanza_Rujike_Muscle.png|Gyanza Rujike (Black Cat) bulking his muscles to tremendous levels, increasing his strength that he can easily shatter rocks and firearms. File:Broly_Crushes_Paragus_and_Pod.png|Broly (Dragon Ball) showcases his monstrous strength, even for a Saiyan, by crushing his father's heavily armored space pod. File:Gintoki_Throwing_Shige_Shige's_Mage.gif|Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) showcasing tremendous strength when he threw a lightweight hair bundle with the force of a cannonball. File:Tsunade_cleaves_the_ground.png|Tsunade (Naruto) using her immense raw strength and masterful chakra control to split the ground open with a single finger. Cherry Blossom Impact.png|Sakura Haruno (Naruto) can use her proficient chakra control to enhance her strength to incredible levels. File:Night_Guy.png|Might Guy (Naruto) opened all of the Eight Gates, releasing strength 100 times that of his already enhanced might, his full-power kick can distort space. File:Kamui_punches_Nobu_Nobu.png|Kamui (Gintama) possess tremendous strength, even for the mighty Yato clan, as one casual punch can send a man flying through buildings. File:Monster_Chopper.jpg|Monster Chopper (One Piece) possesses tremendous strength, easily smashing through a superhuman's iron-body defense and pounding him bloody. File:Hody_Jones_overdosed_on_Energy_Steroids.png|Hody Jones (One Piece) overdosed on Energy Steroids, increasing his strength to levels beyond any normal fishman, but at the cost of his sanity and good health. File:Toguro_kills_Butajiri.png|Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) possesses such monstrous strength that even a casual finger flip blew Butajiri's brains clean out. File:Ottar_H.png|Ottar (Valkyrie Crusade) is a maiden that was blessed with super strength by a goddess. Will_Stronghold.jpg|Will Stronghold (Sky High) The Commander.jpg|The Commander (Sky High) Budderball_Card.jpg|Budderball (Air Buddies) Knuckles Lost World.png|Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic.the.Hedgehog.full.1392010.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Kevin's Strength.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) possesses Four Arms' strength Fourmungousaur close-up.png|Fourmungousaur (Ben 10) possesses both Four Arms' and Humungousaur's strength combine together Humungoopsaur official.png|Humungoopsaur (Ben 10) possesses Humungousaur's strength Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Peak Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers